dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Berger
)|place_of_birth = Schaan, Liechtenstein|nationality = El Kadsreian|residence = El Kadsre City, El Kadsre|years_active = 1960-present|agent = BERGER Office|spouse(s) = Tomoko Berger (m. 1980)|children = Corbin Berger Samantha Jennifer Berger Sonia Berger|family = Martin Berger (brother)}}Christopher Berger (born January 12, 1942) is a El Kadsreian voice actor. He is known for his role as Turaga Vakama in the Bionicle series and was the founder of the dubbing studios Central Audio Video, Vlokozuian International Dubbing, and Power Network; and also has served as a technological consultant for Advanced Audio Systems in Barokia and Solvaliu Film in Celdonia. He has also served as voice director for Warrior Cats and several other El TV Kadsre Animation series. He was previously affiliated with Television Talent Associates and the Gudmundson Talent Agency, but is now a member of his self-owned agency BERGER Office. Bio Born in Schaan, Liechtenstein, Christopher lived in Canada as a child and came to West El Kadsre in 1958 when he was 17, and is a naturalized El Kadsreian citizen. His brother Martin Berger, at the age of 20 in 1964, returned to , Martin is also active as a voice actor, being a veteran in the Canadian voice acting industry, and is a member of . Berger started out in theater in 1960, working with the Glonisla Players. Prior to that, he was a child (and briefly a teen) singer, recording singles in and later . Christopher has German and British ancestry, his grandfather was a soldier in the British Army during World War I. In 1974, he decided to become a voice actor for El TV Kadsre Television Network projects due to his talent for theater and cabaret. He showed such a talent for the industry, that then-ETVKTN head Tara Matsushita left him in charge of the voice acting department on the first day. Christopher began rigorously casting actors and actresses for El TV Kadsre's animated projects. Anyone of any acting background, whether it be burlesque, vaudeville, high school drama, or college drama, was allowed to provide voices. Even so, he would hold auditions, making sure to hire the best people available, and trained them thoroughly before recording sessions. In addition to his voice acting career, he played Mr. Quirk the teacher in the Oceanic tour of , produced by and El TV Kadsre Theatrical; which took him to venues such as the in , the in and the in . His other theatrical work includes the Cat in the Hat in the Tugaganda production of . He also hosted the whenever the tour came to El Kadsre. He is also the host of Supermarket Sweep El Kadsre, and has had prior game show experience, being a contestant on Data-Byters and Judgement Steel. The first commercial he announced for was a ad in 1967, and he has announced for several more Horlicks ads since, including several recent ads for Junior Horlicks. He is known as the voice of Dunkin' Donuts El Kadsre in their commercials since 1983. He also voiced the strongman from the English dubs of the commercials for the Alwazah Tea brand, with Clemente Rossini voicing the beautiful singer he was accompanied by. In total, he has acted in 563 different projects and recorded 3,140 commercials. In addition to founding Power Network, Central Audio Video, and Vlokozuian International Dubbing, he was sent to in 1985 by El TV Kadsre, wherein he founded Les Studios Berger, a dubbing studio providing Arabic and French dubbing. Roles * Turaga Vakama in the Technic Heroes franchise * Kankichi Ryotsu in KochiKame (English dub) * King Pekingese II in Dog Prince Epan-kun * King Nod in The Princess and The Cobbler ''(El Kadsreian English dub) * Somaliaball in ''Countryballs: The Animated Series *Daijiro Ohara in ''KochiKame ''(El Kadsreian English dub) Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional voice actors Category:Voice actors Category:1940s Category:1940s births Category:1942 Category:1942 births Category:Liechtenstein Category:Capricorn-zodiac people Category:Fictional Capricorn-zodiac people Category:Living people Category:Christopher Berger